Unpopular
by ALilyPadForever
Summary: The feeling of being a nobody. Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel both know it. From strangers, to best friends, to enemies, to lovers. The popularity factor intent on making them drift apart. All held in a place called high school.
1. First Day

**Ohayo, Minna-san!~ Starting a new fanfic here~ I'm still working on Confessions, but I can't let a good idea go to waste! 0w0  
**

* * *

Layla Heartfilia was busy today. It was her daughter's first day of her second year of high school, which, to her, was important. She didn't think Lucy was too excited by the way she was muttering darkly to herself while picking up school supplies. Finishing frying breakfast foods, Layla wiped her hands on her apron and marched upstairs to confront the sleepy teenager that was Lucy.

Knocking on the door, all she received in response was a grunt. Rolling her eyes, she threw open the door. A blonde head peeked out from beneath piles of blankets, even though it was obviously summer-autumn. Nevertheless, the weather was still warm.

"Wake up, sweetie. Its your first day of school!" With that, Layla left her daughter's room.

Grudgingly, Lucy opened her eyes slowly. _Why_ in all her life, she wondered, did she have to go to school. Nothing good came from sitting in a class for 6 hours, learning something she immediately forgot. Besides, she had no friends, except Levy, to hang out with. Levy probably wouldn't mind if she dropped out from school anyways. Levy had friends, she had perfect grades, she had a life. Heaving a sigh, Lucy got up and winced at the seemingly cold air. She began to do her morning school routine. Go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, fix her bed head, wear her school uniform, which Lucy thought to be extremely plain. Black shoes, which crimped her toes, a plaid gray skirt for the girls, typical white dress shirt, and a blazer. Tying up her blonde hair into a small side pony tail, Lucy walked downstairs to eat.

* * *

Fiore Academy didn't change throughout the years at first. Then new classes began popping up, like the Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth class. Each class had a different mark which was printed onto your skin, which Lucy thought was weird. I mean, how many schools have their students practically sporting tattoos? Her pink Fairy Tail one was way too cheerful for her. Her mom, however, thought it was 'just adorable'. Of course.

Storing her outdoor shoes in a locker, Lucy trudged upstairs to her first class. C-1. Levy wasn't in that class, she was in A-1. Not that it mattered. Math. Ugh, how she despised math. Its not that she wasn't good at it. Quite the contrary, she was _too_ good at it. Meaning, jocks would try to bully her into doing their homework for them, or some cliche thing like that. Lucy was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost slammed into the classroom door. Sighing heavily, she opened the door, and sat down next to a pink haired boy. She didn't even know his name, but that didn't mean much. Despite the whole last year desperately trying to make friends, Lucy didn't remember most people's names anyways. His hair color was odd, and even though it was like, 95 degrees outside, he still wore a long scarf.

_Whatever, it's none of my business._ She shrugged.

* * *

Natsu fidgeted in his seat. He was hopeless in memorizing stuff for school, and his teachers knew it. Adjusting his beloved scarf away from his line of vision, he stared at the chalkboard uncomprehendingly. The teacher's back was turned, and almost on schedule, a paper airplane came crashing onto his head. It fell innocently on the ground, but Natsu didn't bother to pick it up. He knew, whatever was written on it, would only consist of insults.

"Now, can anyone solve this problem? Ah, how about Dragneel?"

_Shit._

"Ah... Um... Uhhh..." Was all that came out of his mouth. The whole class giggled, except for a blonde who was sitting right next to him. Her face was down, like she didn't want to attract any attention whatsoever.

"Okay, Heartfilia. Can you help him?" Face hot with embarrassment, Natsu sat down. Dammit. He hated feeling stupid whenever he couldn't answer. Flame-brain was his nickname, because of his hair color and his stupidity. Blondie stood up, rather reluctantly. Maybe she didn't know either, and he wasn't the only one.

She sighed and said rather quickly, "X=8, because if you subtract the 10 with 5, then multiply the fraction with the 5, you get a whole number which is 4, and if you divide that with the dividend you are left with 8." Nevermind. She was probably one of _those_ people. The ones that effortlessly get good grades, and just ease through life without difficulties. He hated those people. Shooting a glare at the girl, Natsu stabbed his pen onto his notebook. Damn her for making him feel stupider than ever. He absolutely hated her.

* * *

"I hate you." Was the first thing Lucy heard when the school day ended. She spun around, searching for the speaker. Her eyes narrowed when she found the pink haired boy, who sat next to her in math class.

"Excuse me?" He snorted, as if she was being slow.

"Can't you hear? I said I hate you."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" He had the nerve to glare at her.

"Why don't you figure it out, genius?" The two had a personal glaring contest.

"LUUUCCCCCYYYYYY! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR PLEASE!" Natsu nearly lurched backwards and fell onto his backpack. Lucy groaned and sent one last glare at Natsu before stomping off towards the car.

"Hello dear. How was your first day?"

"Mom, I told you not to yell or curse while you pick me up!"

"But that takes all the fun out of it! Just tell me how your day was."

"Some dude said he hates me. So overall, just peachy." Lucy grumped.

This year, for the better or worse, was going to be waaayyy more interesting than last year.

* * *

**I was planning on just writing the whole story out and releasing them on some days, but then I wouldn't be able to answer your comments to each one... And even if I write the whole story out, you guys will have to wait a long time for the second chapter... which do you guys prefer? **

**Option 1: Answer the reviews and wait until I write down one chapter and upload as soon as I'm done with each chap, or **

**Option 2: Wait a long time for me to write the whole story down, then I'll release chapters, about 2 chapters each week, and not answer reviews.  
**

**I can go either way. I'll edit this and repost it when I get answers. =)**


	2. Lucy

**Well, I guess I'm going with Option 1 then! Unless I get a large amount of reviews saying this option sucks, I'll be updating ASAP. I love the fanfics where Wendy is Natsu's younger sister, so I thought, why not? **

**I give proper credit to my friend, who has volunteered to be my editor. Hopefully the quality of my chapters are better now ^.^. Thanks, Inge! (Obviously, this is not her real name, for the sake of privacy, she has requested to go by this name.)**

**AND SPOILER ALERT ************************************************** *****

**When that guy Jackal made Lucy choose, and Natsu punched him I was like, awww ^.^. Honestly, if I had to choose I would choose the pregnant woman, because that old magic councilor is an asshole. He ran for himself and left Lucy, Wendy, and his granddaughter behind. Like, who does that?! And he was like, "Save me! I'm more important!" -_- And this is the end of my... whatever this is called ^^.**

**SPOILER ALERT STOPS HERE********************************************** ****

**DISCLAIMER: *Takes deep breath* IDONOTOWNFAIRYTAIL,JUSTTHISSTORYPLOTLINE!**

* * *

Ugh. That was her first thought. Cheery. Lucy couldn't help but hate mornings, primarily because she was half blind. She had to spend a good 3 minutes, which felt like forever, feeling various surfaces in hopes of finding her glasses. Sometimes, she wished she had super vision or something so she wouldn't have to deal with this kind of crap. Also, her dry mouth, was not to be desired. Her hands ran over her desk, colliding with something that shifted with a small clack. Sticking the plastic lenses triumphantly on her face, her whole room came into focus.

"Ahhh vision." She sighed. Her eyes were truly, in her doctor's words, 'screwed up.' After that wonderful start to the day, Lucy's mother chose that moment to open the door.

"Oh, you're already up. Good morning, dear. Breakfast is ready!" Layla announced cheerfully. Like yesterday, she left as soon as she came in.

Lucy sighed. "Oh joy, now I can be hated and detested for 7 hours, again."

* * *

"Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii, Happy wants breakfast!" His sister's cheerful voice brought Natsu back to reality. He groggily opened his eyes to find Wendy holding up a can of cat food.

"Can I feed him? Pleaasseee?"

"No, the last time you tried, you got cat food in Happy's eyes." He snapped with a raspy throat. Wendy was not affected in the least by his crabby attitude.

"But that was such a long time ago!"

"It was last week, Wendy."

"Exactly! I've learned since then!"

"...Whatever."

"Yay! Now hold Happy while I spoon out the food." His sister instructed, handing over his cat. The stubborn cat wouldn't eat anything but fish flavor, which spread the fishy smell all over Natsu's room. Natsu held the bluish cat, and Happy squirmed in his tight grasp.

When the cat was all fed and taken care of, Natsu got dressed and wrapped his long scarf around his neck. Wendy was already in the dining room, eating a bowl of cornflakes. She preferred cereal over anything else, like Natsu preferred anything else but cereal. Happy passed Natsu and rubbed Wendy affectionately with his head, cat food specks on his whiskers, which dropped to the floor. Wendy giggled and patted the cat. Natsu rolled his eyes at them as he grabbed a bagel. The siblings were orphans, their parents dead on the plane back from their honeymoon years ago. Wendy had cried her heart out that day, standing in front of their graves. After a month, Natsu protested against anyone taking care of them. He could take care of Wendy. Finally, their relatives had left them alone, occasionally calling to make sure everything was okay. Natsu wouldn't accept any money they tried to give as support. He had found a job working as a waiter at a popular cafe, and he made enough money to pay for food, rent, and if he saved up, a toy or whatever Wendy liked.

"Natsu-nii?" Wendy looked at her brother with doe brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be late." Natsu glanced at the clock to see that it was already 6:45. Shit, they had 15 minutes to get to school. Grabbing Wendy's arm, Natsu dashed out of the house.

* * *

As Lucy set up her pencils and notebook, she could hear snickering and whispers behind her back. She payed it no mind, as it was usual. If Levy was there, she would have definitely cursed at them and made rude hand gestures, but Lucy didn't have any classes with Levy. Last year, Levy almost got suspended for literally kicking a guy out of the classroom door after he called Lucy a bitch because she refused to acknowledge him, because he was one of _those_ people. A week later, the same guy transferred to another class. Afterwards, no one insulted Lucy directly, but she knew what they said behind her back when they thought she couldn't hear was not pleasant. Lucy glanced up at the clock. 2 minutes until the bell. Where was that pink-haired guy? Lucy hoped he wouldn't be here. One less person glaring at her would be nice. But no, the door slammed open just when the bell rang and lo and behold, Natsu stood there. Well, more like, bended over, breath puffing from exertion.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Mr. Dragneel. Now, kindly take your seat so we can start the lesson." The teacher, Ms. Evergreen, looked disapprovingly at the boy.

Lucy thought she heard Ms. Evergreen mutter, "Men are gross, ungraceful, and not fairy-like at all." Even if their were rumors about her dating the P.E. teacher, Coach Strauss.

Taking his seat, Lucy noticed his notebook cover had doodles drawn on every available surface. Strangely enough, most of the doodles were flowers and people, colored neatly by markers. Natsu had noticed too, and cursing softly under his breath, slid the notebook back into his pack.

"Dammit Wendy..." He whispered quietly. Lucy fought an urge to giggle. He obviously took his sister's notebook instead of his.

At a loss, Natsu wore a face of anxiousness, and Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She forgot her important folder containing all her homework at home last year, and there was hell to pay in all classes. Debating with herself, Lucy wondered whether she should let him borrow her extra notebook she always kept, just in case.

_No way, he hates you, remember?_

_Still..._

Her more caring side won, and Lucy looked over to Ms. Evergreen. She was writing on the board, notes that had fairies drawn next to them for some reason. Quickly, she slid the slim notebook onto his desk, and Natsu looked at the blonde in surprise. Instead of just accepting it, like Lucy expected, he tried to give it back. Thankfully, Ms. Evergreen chose that time to turn around.

"Mr. Dragneel! What is going on?" She demanded. Natsu flushed, and opened his mouth to explain, however, Lucy beat him to it.

"Nothing, Ms. Evergreen. Natsu was just taking notes in his notebook." Natsu shot Lucy a steely glare. The teacher stared at both students, as if she might be able to see the truth.

Finally, she turned back to the board, full of her fairies and science notes.

No matter how many times Natsu attempted to give Lucy back her notebook, she ignored him. Lucy smiled when she saw Natsu giving up, and using the notebook.

Focusing on her notes, the bell rang and first period was over.

Next period was P.E. and Lucy hated it. She was never that fit, and was next to last when running the laps. Lucy wondered if Natsu was in her P.E. class. As far as she knew, there were about 30 students in her class. Yesterday, she hadn't even glanced at the other students, not really caring about who was in her classes.

* * *

As Lucy walked into her P.E class she glanced around at the other students. Hm… Ah! Pink hair! It was easy to spot Natsu's brightly colored hair among the crowd. But what should she do? Call out to him? She didn't even know him that well! No, she'd be better off staying where she was.

"Alright. Whoever finishes first, is a man!" Coach Strauss yelled. "Go! Run like a man!"

Just after the first lap, Lucy was dead last. After she passed the second lap, Coach Strauss had yelled to her, "Being last is not manly!" Well too bad, she wasn't a man anyways. She was just about to stop running and walk for a little when a person crashed onto her. The weight made Lucy fall and scrape her knees on the asphalt, and of course the guy who crashes into her falls onto the soft grass. She bit her lip and watched her knees already starting to bleed for a second, and prepared to scream at the imbecile who caused her injury.

"Hey, it's you!" Natsu exclaimed. Unfortunately, even seeing that it was someone remotely familiar did not stop the string of colorful curses flowing from Lucy's mouth. It took all of her willpower not to clutch her knee and roll on the floor.

"Shit! It hurts like hell, you pink-haired son of a-"

"What? It's not that bad, just a scratch! And its salmon not pink." Natsu replied, interrupting her torrent of insults.

"Like I care what shade of color your hair is! It looks fucking pink, and I'm calling it pink!" Natsu rolled his eyes. What a drama queen, making such a big deal out of a little scratch. He got up and dusted his P.E. uniform then offered a hand to the angered blonde. Thankfully, she took it without further trouble. Natsu reached into his front left pocket and pulled out a bandage. He stuck it on her knee without warning, and Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you keep bandages in your pocket?" As a writer-to-be, Lucy was naturally curious. They started walking, as most of the students were already on their last lap.

Natsu shrugged, "I need them sometimes. Anyways, that was my thank-you. For the notebook I mean."

"No problem. Yours had very nice drawings on it, by the way."

"That was my sister's!" Natsu blushed in embarrassment. Lucy laughed, a sound like chiming bells.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She turned and smiled at him.

Maybe….. This girl wasn't the kind of person he had thought she was.

* * *

**Whew! That took a long time, didn't it? My editor fixed a lot of things, and gave me ideas, so thanks ^^. **

**Guest: Okay, option 1 it is! =) Thanks for the review and please look forward to more chapters.**

**7RandomGal7: Yup, option 1 is better in my opinion, because I feel like I can actually talk to you guys.**

**Hopefully next chapter won't take this long! =)**


End file.
